


British Jacky

by CageIsAGayBoi



Category: British - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CageIsAGayBoi/pseuds/CageIsAGayBoi
Relationships: no - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My two dumbass friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+two+dumbass+friends).



I walk around London, happily. It was a family trip and I was wandering alone as I was a lonely boy. I enjoyed the dark skies, they're different from the clear ones back at home. I appeared near the Buckingham palace, it was so grand and well-guarded. I noticed the guards very serious, no smile, no nothing. I asked a random person about it and they simply answered with 'They have to stay serious'.  
That gave me a messed up idea, but I enjoyed the idea.  
Would they react if I began jacking one of them off? I would probably be arrested for sexual assault as these men most likely have families, but it's good I'm from America.  
I walked over to one of them and stared them in the eyes, they were so emotionless. I walked away and tried to find one that wasn't so populated. I found a guard that was alone but still guarded the palace...perfect. Time to test out my idea.  
I got up close to him and breathed into his ear, I could tell that his rigid body moved, he shivered.  
He yelled at me to stop, which made me flinch but I just grinned, oh the poor man.  
I nibbled on his ear lobe as I began palming him, I felt his dick get harder, he didn't say anything, he somehow stayed serious, but I could hear that his breathing had sped up significantly.  
I licked his ear lobe and put my hand under the two layers he was wearing and palmed his dick slowly, getting somewhat hard myself as I felt his size.   
"You're so big", I whisper into his ear and take off his trousers and boxers, looking down and jacking him off, his face began to get slightly red and he tried to shout at me to stop again, but he couldn't. I could tell he was overrun with bliss. I got on my knees and licked his dick, starting at the base and going all the way up to the tip. I slowly put my mouth around the tip and gently sucked while jacking him off. I slightly bopped my head up and down, feeling his dick slightly twitch in my mouth. He grabbed my head and I got confused, was he going to hurt me? No, he bopped my head down more on his dick and I gargled a little bit, choking on his length. I pull my head off and moaned, catching my breath and licking his tip, begging for more.

I heard someone coming along, but I didn't care, I was so far into this that I couldn't stop. The grenadier was completely serious. As I continued licking, I felt his dick twitch once more before he came all over my face, I moaned in happiness. I looked around and found that the one who had arrived was the queen with some other grenadiers. I took out my gun and threatened her while the grenadier behind me put his dick away, she tried getting closer and so I shot, shooting her in the head, the other grenadiers tried to arrest me, but I shot them as well, I had one bullet left.

I put the gun to my head and shot myself.  
That was probably the most interesting work day that grenadier had.


	2. ~Love of the Dead~

I awoke in a void, it was so dark and empty and I felt alone. I called out to someone who wasn't there.  
I sat by myself and fell asleep, crying slightly.

It's been 10 years since that eventful day by the Buckingham palace, and I was getting lonely. I wondered what the grenadier was doing, he better be having a good life, he better be happy. I wanted to touch him again, I wanted to fill his warmth.  
I felt my shoulder being touched and flinched, not having felt anyone's warmth in ages.

I looked behind me and saw him, the man of my dreams. He was dressed in the uniform, but without the hat, damn he had long hair. I stood up and hugged him, but that didn't last long. He pinned me against what the void's barrier must be, I moaned and he looked at me with hungry eyes, I could sense the lust. Was he that deprived? He kissed me slowly and passionately, I kissed back, wanting him closer, so much closer.  
He attacked my neck, biting and sucking, marking me as his own. I touched him down below, he was so hard already and I haven't even touched him much. He groaned into my ear and I was getting hard myself. I wanted him inside me.

He turned me around so my ass was facing him. He slapped it and I moaned, it hurt but for him, I was ready to take the pain. My pants and boxers were taken off and I felt his wet, cold tongue against my tight hole. I moaned and he continued to lick, eating me out. He moved away pretty quickly, God he makes me want him.   
I heard him unzip his pants and take off his boxers, I felt his warm length against my wet ass, he rubbed it against my ass and it made me mental, how the guy teases me endlessly.  
Suddenly, it slipped inside and I moaned loudly, he didn't care to ask me whether I was okay or whether to be slow or not, he full-on slammed into my ass at a fast speed, I could barely breathe. He didn't care, he was probably beyond caring. I tried to moan out to him to slow down, but he pulled on my hair harshly, forcing me to shut up.   
It didn't take him long to cum inside me, I doubt I'll be worried about any sexually transmitted things in the damn afterlife.  
He pulled out and I could hear him sigh and put his dick back in his boxers, zipping up his pants.  
I fell to the ground in pain and pressed my back against the wall, looking up at him.

He sat beside me and clung onto my arm, speaking quietly and gently,  
"You don't have to say anything, you know you wanted that, I could tell from before by the Buckingham palace. I had been so distraught when you shot yourself you dumbie. I just wanted to see you again and so...I ended my life just to see you"  
I felt like crying, I leaned my head on his.  
"You should've lived your life to the fullest, by God, I was willing to wait a million years for you as long as you were happy!"

I sat with him there, I pulled up my boxers and trousers. We sat in calm and peaceful silence. He ran his fingers through my hair and held me close, rubbing my back gently, making me feel so much happier. I have waited 10 whole years to see him again and I finally got to do that. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and he wiped it away, making me look up at him. He smiled, his smile was so nice.

Then, he started to fade away, he started to fade away more and more and more...  
I tried to hug him, but he was gone.  
Am I spending my afterlife alone?  
I cried.  
Where is my grenadier?  
I want my grenadier back.  
I want him to hold and hug me.  
Please bring my grenadier back.  
PLEASE, I WANT HIM TO BE BY MY SIDE AGAIN.


End file.
